Fate Novum Magician Mörder
by JuanDeluxe
Summary: La 5 Guerra ha comenzado y ahora toda la sociedad magica le tiene un ojo encima a Fuyuki, desde que los Ainsworth y Yggdmillennia se unieron como participantes, todo se ha vuelto un caos. Emiya Shirou, Aspirante al titulo "Asesino de Magos", se vera envuelto en medio de este caos junto a su hermana Emiya Miyu.
1. Prologo

**Aclaro que Fate es propiedad de Type Moon y el Dios del Nasuverse, Kinoko Nasu (nada de Copyright), así que sin más demora, disfruten.**

En su corta vida, Emiya Shirou nunca creyó que iba a enfrentarse a un oponente de tal fuerza, era literalmente inhumano, apenas podía leer sus movimientos y bloquear los intentos que hacía para asesinarlo, con un simple póster metálico reforzado hacia lo que podía para mantenerse con vida, su oponente, un hombre alto de pelo azul con ropa del mismo color, parecía disfrutar de su enfrentamiento con el muchacho, su mirada expresaba una risa de satisfacción y malicia parecida a la de un niño molestando a su hermanito menor, por más que el hermanito ponía resistencia e intentaba pelear, el hermano mayor se regocijaba de ver los intentos fallidos de su hermano y la frustración e impotencia que esto le causaba.

-Eres bueno muchacho, tengo que admitirlo, has sido capaz de resistir más de lo que tu cuerpo aparenta que puede, pero es una lastima, ya no me queda tiempo para jugar contigo, mi Máster me dió la orden estricta de volver, así que es hora de darte la muerte que hemos estado posponiendo- apenas el Lancero termina de hablar, detiene sus embestidas con la lanza, en vez de eso, le da una patada al pelirrojo en el abdomen, lanzándolo de la sala de la mansión hasta el patio, rompiendo la puerta corrediza de manera que separaba estos dos sitios.

-Apártate de mi Onii-chan, monstruo!- la voz proviene de la sala de la cual fue expulsado con un patada el pelirrojo.

-Miyu, alejate, sal de la casa rápido!, no es seguro-

Pero la niña pelinegra de once años hizo caso omiso y se le abalanzó al hombre de azul, reteniendolo con un abrazo mientras intentaba que no avanzará hacia su hermano, intento fallido, claro está.

-No te entrometas niña, no me obligues a tener que matar a una niña indefensa- dijo el Lancero azul mientras la miraba con sus ojos rojos, mostrando rabia y a la vez indiferencia hacia la niña, su amenaza no era broma, si el quisiera matar a la niña, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Miyu lo único que pudo hacer es temblar ante la mirada penetrante del lancero, y rogar de que le halla ganado tiempo suficiente a su hermano para poder huir, porque aunque él le halla dicho que huyera, ambos eran un par de hermanos necios, que se sacrificarian el uno por el otro si la situación así lo dispusiera.

De repente, una flecha se dirige directo hacia el cráneo del lancero, la cual el bloquea sin siquiera quitarle la mirada a la niña. Otras dos flechas se dirigen a su mismo objetivo de una manera rápida y certera, pero el lancero vuelve a bloquearlas, esta vez volviendo a postrar su mirada en el joven.

\- Ohh, primero haces que ese papel insignificante sea igual de fuerte al acero, y ahora haces aparecer un arco y varias flechas de la nada?, definitivamente pareciera que es por arte de magia joven-.

Su comentario sarcástico contenía una verdad que era oculta para la mayoría de personas en el mundo, en realidad, sí había sido por arte de magia.

El lancero golpea a la niña con su brazo izquierdo en la cara, mandandola hacia la pared dejándola inconsciente, sin perder el tiempo, de un salto cubre la distancia de la sala hasta el patio, el joven, sin siquiera poder seguir sus movimientos con la mirada esta vez, vuelve a recibir una patada del lancero, esta vez mandandolo hasta el cobertizo que estaba a unos quince metros de su anterior ubicación.

El joven, con posibles múltiples fracturas de costillas, intentó volver a ponerse de pie, pero el lancero, esta vez con un aura de verdugo, se acercó y le puso su lanza roja a unos 10 cm de su rostro.

-Es una lastima, al final, no resultaste ser el último Máster que estábamos buscando, pero tienes el potencial joven, si hubieras querido, hubieras podido serlo-.

Shirou simplemente lo miró con rabia e impotencia, su debilidad e indecisión había causado que no solo estuviera a punto de morir, sino que lastimaran a su hermana menor, a Miyu, la pequeña niña que él había jurado defender sin importar que, en este momento, era muy probable que ella fuera la siguiente en morir después de él, después de todo, él morirá por haber presenciado algo que nunca debió haber visto, y ella acababa de hacer lo mismo…

"NO" pensaba Shirou, "no puedo dejar que le haga algo a Miyu, no importa si mis huesos se quiebran, si mis músculos no pueden dar más de sí, no importa si tengo que destruirme en el proceso, me aseguraré de que ella esté a salvo".

-No… dejaré que… tu… te salgas con la tuya... maldito- dice Shirou mientras se levanta lentamente del suelo.

De pronto la energía mágica del lugar se empieza a concentrar en el cobertizo y un círculo rojo comienza a alumbrar, aunque ninguno de los dos presentes lo noto. El lancero solo lo miraba con lástima, como si estuviera concediendo sus últimas palabras para después darle el golpe de gracia.

-Juro, que mientras aún respire, me aseguraré de que nadie le haga daño a lo más importante para mí, no me importa a cuántos tenga que sobrepasar, no importa cuántas veces salga lastimado, no me rendiré hasta ver mi deseo hecho realidad!-.

Había algo escondido en las palabras de Shirou, pero el Lancero no se dió cuenta, creyó que era la pobre amenaza de un moribundo, hasta que sintió la presencia al lado suyo que emitía un aura asesina.

-No me jodas, el último Servant!?,-

De repente el Lancero retrocedió y salió del Cobertizo, pero era curioso, él no sabía porque lo había hecho, si lo miraba detenidamente, la persona que se le acercó ferozmente ni siquiera tenía arma.

Miyu estaba adolorida, el golpe de ese sujeto había sido demasiado fuerte, lo normal era que hubiera quedado inconsciente por el resto de la noche, pero ahí estaba, despierta y dolida, intentando levantarse para buscar a su hermano aunque no recuerda muy bien las cosas, pero lo que si recuerda es a su querido hermano ser atacado por un hombre de azul, con ojos rojos que le miraban en lo más profundo de su ser… "No hay tiempo para asustarse Miyu, tengo que encontrar a Onii-chan". Con un poco de temor, se acercó lentamente a la puerta en el suelo que antes separaba la sala del patio.

Para sorpresa de Miyu, su hermano y el hombre de azul seguían ahí, aunque ahora había alguien más, no podía ver bien quien era, pero era alguien fuerte, las rápidas y fuertes embestidas que le daba al Lancero eran tan bestiales que lo tenían a la defensiva, lo único que él hacía era bloquear sus ataques y retroceder, y al mismo tiempo, lo que hacía su contrincante era atacar y avanzar, en un ciclo que parecía interminable.

Miyu vio a su hermano en la puerta del Cobertizo, con un arco y una flecha en sus dos manos, listo para atacar si el momento se daba, su mirada estaba concentrada en la batalla que se presentaba al frente suyo. Miyu comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse donde estaba, si corría hacia su hermano podía generar una situación perjudicial para él y para ella, así que decidió seguir su ejemplo y observar la pelea frente suyo.

"Gracias a Dios estás bien Onii-chan…"

Se escuchaba el sonido de las dos armas chocar, por un lado estaba Lancer, nadie podía discutirle su habilidad con su Lanza, y por el otro lado, estaba Saber, a pensar de su tamaño y su composición, era fuerte y ágil.

'Choque'

Saber estaba presionando a su contrincante, notaba como poco a poco su resistencia se estaba agotando.

'Choque'

El lancero busca alguna apertura en su defensa, fallo.

'Choque'

Saber desvía un ataque de Lancer, nota como él se está empezando a desesperar.

'Choque'

Lancer ataca a la cara de Saber, pero ella lo desvía fácilmente.

El da un salto hacia atrás y paran por un momento la contienda, el observa su alrededor y ve al joven con su arco y flecha listo, y a la niña aún dentro de la casa, pero con un detalle curioso, ambos tienen líneas verdes en sus ojos, alumbrando en la oscuridad como si de brazaletes de neón se tratara, un detalle se le vino a la mente, era el mismo brillo que tenía ese papel con el que se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Oe Saber, te propongo un trato- dijo el Lancero en voz alta, -qué te parece dejarlo en empate?-.

-Negociar no te salvará Lancer, solo hay una forma de solucionar esto, y ya sabes cuál es- tanto su voz como su postura decían lo mismo, no se iba a detener hasta que la pelea diera como fruto un ganador.

-Mi único objetivo aquí era verificar si el muchacho tenía o no una relación con la Guerra por el Santo Grial, y si no la tenía, eliminarlo- dice el Lancer mientras pasa de una posición de combate a una posición neutral, -ya que es ahora tu Master, he cumplido con mi objetivo, laboralmente ya no tengo la obligación de pelear por hoy y retirarme- poco a poco su rostro cambia de una mirada neutral a una mirada maliciosa, -aunque lo admito, no puedo negarme a una pelea si la oportunidad está al frente de mis narices, si de verdad quieres seguir Saber, ten por seguro que acabare con esto de una vez por todas-.

-Parece que tú habilidad para no poder cerrar la boca es mejor que tú habilidad con la lanza- responde Saber en un tono sarcástico, -si de verdad vas a acabar con esto no lo digas, simplemente demuéstramelo Lancer!-.

Lancer al escuchar la respuesta de Saber, simplemente se limitó a sonreír, vuelve a adoptar una posición de ataque, pero esta vez es diferente, su lanza empieza a brillar.

Shirou reforzó sus ojos desde que comenzó el enfrentamiento entre los dos caballeros, desafortunadamente, ni así era fácil analizar la lanza, se necesitaba tener una vista clara del arma y analizar primero su composición material, conceptual, y la magia que está contenía, para así después poder acceder a la historia del arma, lo cual era el verdadero objetivo de Shirou.

"Gae Bolg, La Lanza de la muerte, una lanza que tiene la habilidad de revertir la ley de "Causa y efecto", una lanza que decide el destino de su oponente apenas su nombre es mencionado. Esto es malo, si utiliza su habilidad frente a Saber ella terminará muriendo inevitablemente".

-Saber, no dejes que utilice su lanza!-.

Demasiado tarde, la lanza ya contenía la energía mágica necesaria para poder usar la habilidad por la cual quedó grabada en la historia junto a su portador.

-Reclamo tu corazón!, GAE BOLG-

Lancer solo necesito dar un paso y embestir su lanza contra la espadachín con arma invisible, la lanza estaba cumpliendo su propósito, el efecto que es "atravesar el corazón" ya estaba prefijo, después de ser realizado, la causa "Lancero embistiendo contra su oponente" se cumpliría después como mero hecho formal. Pero Saber tenía algo que podía contraatacar el efecto de la Lanza, y eso era instinto, y un Rango alto en suerte, a veces, solo eso se necesita para poder cambiar tu propio destino, un destino que la lanza había maldecido momentos atrás.

Shirou, que estaba presenciando todo, vio una apertura en la defensa del Lancero, utilizar la habilidad especial de Gae Bolg aunque tenía una potencia de ataque muy fuerte, descuidaba su defensa mientras se revertía la "Causa y Efecto". Él no desperdició la oportunidad, y disparó su flecha cargada con magia, la cual la hacía explosiva al contacto con su objetivo.

La lanza atravesó a su oponente, eso era algo inevitable, pero ocurrió un pequeño Twist en el resultado, no atravesó su corazón, pero si un costado de su pecho, dejándole una herida profunda. Mientras tanto el Lancero terminó con tres flechas dispersas por su cuerpo, una en su brazo derecho, como un intento desesperado para detener que la lanza alcanzará a Saber, la otra en su pierna, para asegurarse que pasará lo que pasará, se le dificulta escapar y ralentizar su movimiento en general, y la última, dirigida directo a su cabeza, pero que el Lancero alcanzó a anticipar y recibió el impacto en su hombro, no en su cabeza.

Las flechas explotaron en el orden en el cual fueron lanzadas, dejando un humo azul en la escena que se estaba dispersando poco a poco. Miyu no estaba impresionada sobre lo ultimo, ella conocía las habilidades de su hermano pues siempre lo veía entrenando con su arco en el club de Kyudo y a veces por las noches cuando reforzaba objetos y proyectaba cualquier tipo de objetos, aunque últimamente solo proyectaba cuchillos, navajas, espadas, katanas, etc.

Cuando el humo se disperso, se vio el resultado del encuentro, Saber estaba herida en el costado derecho de su pecho de gravedad, con una enorme mancha de sangre en su ropa y aún goteaba sangre, presionando la herida con su mano derecha intentando que parara el sangrado, en vano, claro está.

El Lancero, tenía prácticamente la ropa de su costado izquierdo destruida, con quemaduras visibles en su pierna y su brazo, que fue el que salió más lastimado, aún así sostenía a Gae Bolg, y aunque una de esas flechas hubiera bastado para matar a una persona normal, el Lancero solo tenía un poco de sangre en su brazo.

-Gae Bolg!, Es la lanza maldita que portaba el famoso Lancero de la mitología Irlandesa, El Perro de Chulainn, Cu Chulainn- dijo Saber, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de que el humo se dispersara.

-Mierda, parece que los subestime, a los dos, quién diría que tus flechas causarían algo que no sean simples cosquillas eh? Pelirrojo- dijo Lancer mientras saltaba retrocediendo hasta quedar en todo el borde de la casa. -Fue un placer pelear con ustedes, pero tengo que retirarme, supongo que al final nuestro encuentro resultó un empate Saber, la próxima vez que nos veamos decidiremos un ganador, hasta la próxima- el Lancero empezó a desmaterializarse después de su despedida.

"Maldición, fui descuidado, ahora el enemigo conoce mi identidad, no quiero ni imaginar qué hará mi Máster cuando se entere" estaba pensando Lancer mientras se alejaba del lugar en su forma espiritual.

Saber lo hubiera perseguido, pero en su estado no podría hacer mucho, el tenía razón, había sido un empate al menos en lo que a fuerza respecta, porque la información ganada hoy, representa una gran ventaja para ella.

-Entonces…-

Saber voltea, parece que el pelirrojo va a decir algo.

-...sobrevivimos a la pelea, que alivio, pensé que ésta sería mi última noche-, de pronto el pelirrojo volteó a ver a la pequeña figura alejada del patio.

-Onii-chan?- se escucha a la distancia.

-Estas bien Miyu?-

-Onii-chan!- de pronto, la pequeña de pelo negro corto sale corriendo a donde su hermano para darle un abrazo.

-Menos mal que estás bien Onii-chan, el Lancero estaba a punta de matarte en la casa-.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió, su pequeña hermana estaba bien, era todo lo que importaba, que ambos habían sobrevivido al ataque y podían descansar, al menos por un momento.

Era una lástima que ese momento era muy corto…

-Vaya, así que era verdad, Emiya Shirou va a participar en la Guerra del Santo Grial, y como Máster de Saber sin más faltaba-

Saber, Miyu y Shirou voltearon a ver dónde se encontraba el origen de esas palabras, había dos mujeres, una era Rubia con un vestido azul, parecía antiguo, de esos que se usaban los aristocráticos hace mucho tiempo en la década de 1920, la otra mujer era castaña, con una camisa roja y una falda negra, lo cual permitía tener una buena vista de sus piernas, ambas llevaban dos varas, era curioso, parecían ser de esas varitas mágicas de Mahou Shoujo que utilizaban las niñas en fiesta de disfraces o Cosplays, aún así se podía sentía magia dentro de ellas.

"Así que Tohsaka vino personalmente a mi casa, esto no puede ser bueno".

 **Bueno muchachos, que les parece mi querida introducción?, intentare publicar una vez cada una o dos semanas, alguna recomendación?, dudas?, sugerencias?, pues si las tienen, la escriben en la Review de este capítulo o en PM.**


	2. Carta

Einzbern, Matou, Tohsaka, Yggdamillennia y Ainsworth, las cinco familias de magos que crearon y/o aportaron en los mecanismos que hicieron lo que hace tan característico la Guerra del Santo Grial. Los Einzbern dieron el sistema de Heaven's Feel creado a partir de la Tercera Magia, los Matou aportaron en la dinámica Master-Servant, incluyendo los tres hechizos de comando, los cuales hacen capaces de darles órdenes absolutas a los Servants y tener mejor control sobre ellos, y los Tohsaka dieron el lugar para desarrollarlo como campo de batalla junto a sus Líneas Ley.

Las dos primeras guerras habían sido prácticamente irrelevantes para La Asociación de Magos, pero en la tercera guerra, la familia de magos renegados, los Yggdamillennia, se involucraron en este pequeño ritual oriental, involucrando incluso a las Fuerzas Alemanas Nazis para poder conseguir la victoria y aunque su intento de robar el Grial fracaso, si modifico un mecanismo del Grial, más de siete Servants podían ser invocados de ahora en adelante, el último caso registrado fue de dieciséis Servants registrados, cosa que causó el caos que fue la cuarta guerra. Los Ainsworth, para sorpresa de todos, crearon las Class Cards, Cartas que podían contener a un espíritu heroico y hacer que el Máster adquiriera temporalmente la fuerza de este, aunque este nuevo ser llamado Demi-Servant era fuerte, generalmente era más débil que un Servant normal, sin mencionar que la única forma de encerrar la esencia del espíritu heroico en una Class Card era cuando este se quedará sin mana suficiente para resistir el encierro o cuando se estaba desmaterializando, producto de una derrota en una batalla a muerte, así que esto limitaba mucho el uso de estas, aunque no se deben subestimar como un as bajo la manga, como un último recurso o como una segunda oportunidad para el Mago de participar en la guerra y luchar por cuenta propia; Un riesgo que la Class Card tenía era que si el usuario era de voluntad débil, fácilmente el Servant podía tomar control sobre su cuerpo y se transformaba en un Pseudo-Servant, estos, aunque más fuertes que los Demi-Servant, todavía tenían desventaja en fuerza contra los Servants, estos últimos causaron los problemas que provocaron la destrucción de Shinto y muy probablemente el Incendio de Fuyuki, el cual fue un genocidio en la población de Fuyuki, y razón principal para escribir este informe.

Dando anteriormente la información general sobre los mecanismos actuales del Santo Grial, le hago mi petición a la Asociación de Magos de tomar más participación en la Guerra del Santo Grial, y asegurarse de que el desarrollo del Ritual se efectúe minimizando los daños colaterales que este cauce, ya que podría ser un riesgo para el secreto de la existencia de la magia en el mundo si la destrucción en el desarrollo de estas guerras sigue aumentando como lo ha venido haciendo en el último siglo.

Agradezco su colaboración.

Firma: Waver Velvet.


	3. Capitulo 1

**Muchachos, perdón por no actualizar rápido, pero es que preferí terminar todo el Fanfic y si después publicar capitulo por capitulo una ves a la semana, odio que muchos buenos FanFic con potencial no avanzan mas de cinco capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Tohsaka Rin acababa de leer una copia de la carta enviada a la Asociación de Magos por Lord El-Melloi II justo después de terminar la Cuarta Guerra por el Santo Grial, era verdad que había sido un caos, su memoria había reprimido la mayoría de recuerdos de esa época pero de lo poco que recuerda es la tensión que había en su casa meses antes de comenzar la Guerra, tres integrantes de la Iglesia siempre visitando la casa para hablar con su padre; El más viejo, Risei Kotomine, aunque era el encargado de supervisar la Guerra del Santo Grial por La Santa Iglesia, fue el que tomó la iniciativa de formar una alianza con su padre. Shirou Kotomine, era el hijo adoptivo de Risei, lleva una cruz dorada en el pecho, una especie de Santo Sudario rojo y una Estola Roja encima de su Sotana, vestuario clásico de un sacerdote de la Santa Iglesia, daba una buena primera impresión y era con el que mejor se llevaba de los tres, aunque su madre siempre le dijo que mantuviera distancia con él, nunca supo el porqué. Y por último, el que se convertirá en su Tutor y torturador personal después de la 4° Guerra, Kirei Kotomine, el "falso padre", nunca le cayó bien, esa mirada vacía y carente de alma siempre le pareció siniestra, era como ser observado por un montón de muñecas carentes de vida encerrada en una habitación y en la oscuridad, una experiencia nada agradable.

Supuestamente ellos tres ayudarían a su padre a ganar la 4° Guerra, pero el resultado fue el peor posible, Risei y su padre asesinados, Shirou desaparecido y Kirei volviéndose su tutor debido a la demencia de su madre. Después de eso estuvo un tiempo bajo las enseñanzas de este sobre las propiedades mágicas de las joyas, especialidad de la familia Tohsaka. Hace ya cinco años que se mudó a Inglaterra por recomendación de El-Melloi II a la sede principal de la Torre del Reloj, en la cual profundizó sus estudios sobre Mineralogía (magia de Joyas) y conoció a su compañera y más grande rival, Luviagelita Edelfelt, una aristocrática y la cabeza de familia más joven de los Edelfelt, aunque nadie podía negar su talento y potencial como maga, tiende a menospreciar a los magos sin un buen linaje familiar, llamándolos indignos o simplemente dejándole claro la superioridad que tiene ella sobre ellos. Y para desgracia de Rin, ella había caído en esta clasificación, la señorita Edelfelt consideraba a Rin Tohsaka como alguien totalmente inferior a ella aunque quedaba claro que ambas tenían un talento y potencial semejantes, fue sorpresa para ambas cuando se enteraron que iban a compartir cuarto y ver las mismas clases, orden directa de Zelretch, quien las tomaria como pupilas, este honor era algo poco común, Zelretch no tomaba pupilos propios desde hace más de 100 años, una de las historias más famosas dentro de los Tohsaka es que justamente el único pupilo que ha sobrevivido sin ningún tipo de daño físico o mental era el que se convertiría en el primer mago del linaje de los Tohsaka, Nagato Tohsaka.

-Miss Tohsaka- le habla una voz detrás de ella, -El-Melloi nos está esperando en su oficina, ven inmediatamente-.

Luvia salió de la habitación sin esperarla y se dirigió inmediatamente para la oficina de El-Melloi II, Rin espero un momento mientras organizaba sus pensamientos y sus prioridades, pensar mucho en el pasado no era bueno, siempre te desenfoca del presente y de lo que tienes que hacer, si El-Melloi II las mandó a llamar era para algo urgente, por alguna razón desde que se ocupó de su traslado de Fuyuki hasta La Torre del Reloj, no había vuelto a tener contacto con ella, salvo para resguardar la salud mental de Rin y Luvia amenazado por el entrenamiento de su maestro.

Después de unos cuantos minutos mientras se trasladaba de su habitación hasta la oficina, entro para observar a Zelretch detrás del escritorio, El-Melloi II a su lado derecho y Luvia sentada al frente del escritorio y a su lado un asiento vacío, esperando ser ocupado.

-Ara, así que si llegaste, estaba a punto de decirles al maestro y a Lord El-Melloi que empezaramos la reunión y que te excluyeran por ser una maga tan incumplida- hablo la mujer con el pelo en forma de taladro.

-El-Melloi II- dijo el hombre de pelo largo, su exigencia sobre el "II" es tan estricta que incluso Zelretch afirmaría que incluso trasciende varios mundos paralelos.

-No exageres Luvia, solo me demore 5 min, no 15 min o 30 como tú acostumbras- dijo Rin ignorando el comentario del Lord, después de todo no iba dirigido hacia ella.

-Toma asiento Tohsaka- dijo el hombre de cabello largo antes de que las dos jóvenes comenzarán la discusión típica entre ellas, se esperaría que después de cinco años él la llamaría Rin, cosa que no ocurrió. Ella se sentó en silencio y esperó a que su maestro o El-Melloi empezarán a hablar.

-Las hemos llamado aquí para encargarles una misión de parte de La Asociación Mágica- comenzó a hablar el mago-vampiro, -nos han llegado informes de que el maná que llena el Santo Grial de Fuyuki actualmente está corrupto, después de una reunión que hubo entre los Lores se ha decidido verificar si el Grial aún puede ser de utilidad para la Asociación y traerlo a La Torre del Reloj si cumple el requisito, o destruirlo si se encuentra que su corrupción puede ser una gran amenaza tanto como para Fuyuki como para la Asociación o el mundo mágico-.

Después de una pausa el mago continuó, -Quiero que ustedes dos bajo la supervisión de Lord El-Melloi II, ejecuten esta misión y regresen a La Torre del Reloj, con el Cáliz del Gran Grial, o con una prueba de que era necesario destruirlo y los restos del Grial Corrupto-.

Las dos se miraron con asombro y después con desprecio, Rin tenía planeado participar en la Guerra de todas formas y Luvia también, pero nunca creyeron que lo harían como aliadas.

-Para aumentar sus posibilidades de victoria, utilizarán las Kaleidosticks- de su bolsa saca una vara con una estrella dorada en un extremo, la cual estaba rodeada de un borde blanco con un tono rosado en forma de alas, tenía 30 cm aproximadamente solo la vara roja, con la estrella y el borde alado eran 10 cm más. Rin se quedó observando la varita mágica, por algún motivo sentía que era familiar pero al mismo tiempo no quería recordar nada respecto a eso. -Esta es "Ruby', ten cuidado con ella, puede llegar a causar muchos problemas por voluntad propia-.

El Mago militar inmediatamente saca otra vara, esta vez de color azul. -Esta es para ti, Luviagelita-. Esta vara era igual que la otra pero además del diferente color, en vez del borde alado tenía un borde en forma de moña. -Esta es la Kaleidostick "Sapphire", encontrarás que es más fácil para poder relacionarse que su hermana mayor-.

-Mmm maestro…- empezó a hablar Rin, -¿a que se refiere exactamente con que puede causar problemas?, ¿Acaso tienen voluntad propia?-.

-Quisiera hacer la misma pregunta- esta vez hablo la rubia, -y si ese fuera el caso, ¿acaso las dos tienen diferentes personalidades y no simplemente la misma inteligencia artificial?- .

-Es exactamente como proponen- esta vez, Waver fue el que hablo, -las Kaleidosticks tienen incorporado mentes artificiales para ayudar al usuario a utilizar mejor sus habilidades y funciones, pero a diferencia de las I.A. a las que se refiere, son mentes en su totalidad, tienen sentidos y emociones, su propio razonamiento y discurso- .

Las dos asintieron en silencio a las palabras del Lord, esa explicación resolvía todas las dudas, aunque todavía no sabían qué tan útil iban a ser estas Mystic Codes, sabían que tenían razonamiento propio, y que la que tenía Rin era más problemática que la que tenía Luvia.

-La forma de utilizarlos adecuadamente será explicada después por Lord El-Melloi II, tienen exactamente 48 horas para empacar sus pertenencias necesarias para esta misión y luego se dirigirán directamente hacia Fuyuki-. Después de que terminara de hablar el mago-vampiro, las dos jóvenes se retiraron de la oficina y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Esas 48 horas fueron un caos en esa habitación, las dos jóvenes cuando empacaban intentaban hacerlo de la manera más secreta posible, era como si cuando la otra se enterara de lo que iban a llevar cada una para Fuyuki inmediatamente perderían la Guerra del Santo Grial, de todas formas ambas llevaban casi lo mismo, además de mudas de ropa llevaban varias joyas impregnadas de magia y las herramientas más importantes de sus talleres mágicos, aunque El-Melloi II mencionó después de la reunión que los elementos que constituyen sus talleres mágicos viajaría por separado a ellos y que incluso llegarían antes, había que tomar precauciones y llevar consigo las piezas más importantes y personales.

Pasadas las 48 horas, llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres, en el cual su supervisor las estaba esperando, no había vuelos a Fuyuki, ni siquiera haciendo transbordos, después de todo era poco probable que una ciudad tan pequeña y poco importante en el mundo no mágico tuviera uno, así que llegarian a Tokyo, y de ahí irían en auto hacia Fuyuki-.

El vuelo hasta Tokyo fue más tranquilo de lo que Waver creyó que iba a ser, esperaba más discusiones por parte de las jóvenes pero para su sorpresa estaban tranquilas, algo inquietas y nerviosas, es normal después de todo, no todos los días participaras en una Batalla Mágica a muerte que involucre familiares que eran espíritus heroicos, y más que está Guerra ha intervenido en la historia de sus familias al punto que han marcado sus propias vidas.

Para cuándo alquilaron el auto en el cual irían a Fuyuki, recuperaron su energía y empezaron a discutir, era sorprendente ver cómo hasta los pequeños detalles eran una competencia, que quién comía con mejor modales, que quién tenía mejor habilidades como copiloto (la respuesta era ninguna, El-Melloi diría lo mismo, ninguna), para su descanso ellas se calmaron al llegar a Fuyuki, Luvia se la paso observando Shinto por la ventana y Rin también hizo lo mismo, aunque solo dijo -esta ciudad no ha cambiado nada en cinco años-, suspiro, y prefirió cerrar los ojos y descansar lo poco que quedaba de camino. Ellas no sabían cual iba a ser la primera parada ya que cada una de ellas había hecho planes para su llegada a Fuyuki; Rin esperaba volver a su mansión y después de instalarse apropiadamente (poner su taller mágico en su sótano) iría a visitar la Iglesia de su Tutor, por más que quisiera evitar contacto con él lo más posible al fin y al cabo era el representante de la Iglesia en esta Guerra por consiguiente el que más información poseía sobre la situación actual de Fuyuki y de los Masters que ya hayan hecho su jugada. Luvia iba a dirigirse a la antigua mansión de los Edelfelt que desde hace dos mes había mandado a rehabitar, mandando contratar a varios sirvientes para que le hicieran limpieza a la casa y una remodelación si era necesario, después instalaría su taller mágico y le pediría información sobre la situación actual de la Guerra a sus contactos.

El-Melloi sabía que ellas tenían sus propias agendas listas, pero las cosas no iban a ser así de simples, tenían que aprender el uso de las Kaleidosticks e invocar a un Servant, conociendolas ellas invocarian a sus propios Servants por separado para tener más posibilidades de victoria frente a los demás Masters y después hacer enfrentar a sus propios Servants para ver quién sería la Ganadora de la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Al final del día llegaron a su destino, una casa algo alejada de la ciudad pero se tenía una visión general y hermosa de esta, aunque ninguna reconocía donde estaban exactamente, podían sentir barreras mágicas dentro y fuera de la casa, definitivamente era la casa de un mago. -Ya llegamos a nuestro destino- dice el mago pelilargo.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?, ¿de quién es esta casa?- apenas salir del carro, las jóvenes ya estaban bombardeando con preguntas.

-Esta casa es dominio mío, se podría decir que es un pequeño refugio al que vengo cuando necesito alejarme de la Torre del Reloj por un tiempo- en otras palabras, era la casa de vacaciones de El Melloi.

Las dos muchachas no se sorprendieron, hasta el conocido mago necesitaba su tiempo a solas como todos, lo que era inusual es que fuera en Fuyuki de entre todos los otros lugares del mundo.

-Se que las dos tienen sus propios asuntos que atender en este momento, pero antes de eso, hay unas cuantas cosas tenemos que dejar en claro- las dos jóvenes se ponen a escuchar atentamente, parecen adiestradas cuando se trata de escuchar a Zelretch y a El-Melloi.

-Primero, solo vamos a invocar a un solo Servant, la razón es que no podrán aprovechar el potencial que ofrecen las Kaleidosticks si gastan mana manteniendo a sus respectivos Servants-.

Las dos hacen una mueca y miran para un lado, definitivamente estaban contando con que cada una invocarán a un Servant y al final resolver la disputa que ha durado entre su familia por generaciones.

-Segundo, mañana vendrán a primera hora de la mañana para enseñarles a usar las Kaleidosticks, son nuestra carta de triunfo en esta Guerra, entre más rápido las dominen, mejor-.

"Ruby" y "Sapphire", las dos Kaleidosticks, ambas aún se preguntan cómo esos Mystic Codes de la Segunda Magia creada por Zelretch iban a servirles para la Guerra.

-Tercero y último, mañana conoceremos al último integrante de nuestro equipo-.

Esta afirmación las sorprendió bastante, en Inglaterra nunca les dijeron nada de que habría otro integrante, solo ellas dos y El-Melloi para supervisarlas

-¿Quien es esta nueva inesperada integrante?- pregunta la Rubia.

-Una Enforcer de Asignación de Sellado- respondió Waver.


End file.
